


SPOP: Season 6 Episode 5 - "Run"

by TiffanyWice



Series: She-Ra: Season 6 [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyWice/pseuds/TiffanyWice
Summary: I didn't want She-Ra to end... so I wrote more! Please enjoy my fan-version of Season 6 Episode 5 of She-Ra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra: Season 6 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175648
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	SPOP: Season 6 Episode 5 - "Run"

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read episodes 1, 2, 3 and 4 first!
> 
> Ep 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517166  
> Ep 2: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843268  
> Ep 3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114215  
> Ep 4: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738026
> 
> If you'd like to read these in their original screenplay format: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vVi8AcmVatXp1xkmcuptyQI6qiq5BP-z?usp=sharing
> 
> PS. If anyone actually reads my episodes and enjoys them, please tweet/DM/email/gently throw them at Noelle, and tell her if she’s looking for fresh new writers for the real version of S6… I’m her gal! :)

**SHE-RA & THE PRINCESSES OF POWER**

"Run" (s06 ep05)

Written by Tiffany Wice

Based on the show created by Noelle Stevenson

Draft 3  
tiffanywicefilm@gmail.com

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - HALLWAY - SPACE**

Catra storms down the hallway, back towards the party. Tyfo tries to keep up.

TYFO  
What were you THINKING back there!? I--I could arrest you for excessive use of force!

CATRA  
(coldly)  
I thought it was our guy. I'm sorry.

TYFO  
You can't just attack people like that!

Tyfo puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her.

Catra spins and furiously slaps away Tyfo's hand.

CATRA  
I said I'm sorry, ok?!

Tears stream from her eyes.

Tyfo's face falls.

TYFO  
Oh... Are you--

CATRA  
I'm fine. Just leave me alone, I need to find Adora.

Catra tries to leave, but Tyfo grabs her again. This time more forcefully.

TYFO  
Catra, you're OBVIOUSLY not fine!

Catra stops resisting. Her face softens.

TYFO  
Just tell me what's really going on. Please.

After a moment:

CATRA  
It's our... anniversary today.

TYFO  
What?

Catra pulls the NECKLACE CASE from her suit jacket.

CATRA  
A year ago, we... I was going to propose to her tonight.

Tyfo inspects the necklaces, wide eyed.

Catra EXHALES, lets all her emotions out from these crazy last twenty four hours:

CATRA  
(stuttering)  
So, I'm sorry about-- I have some anger issues, and I know it doesn't excuse what I did, I just...  
I had this picture of everything in my head of how... I just wanted SO BADLY for it to be special  
and perfect. For her... And now everything going on with Adora today -- It all just got so RUINED and I--  
(beat)  
I'm sorry.

Tyfo nods slowly.

TYFO  
Ok. Come on.

CATRA  
Are you going to arrest me?

TYFO  
I'm taking you to find your girlfriend, idiot.  
(beat)  
It's your anniversary.

CATRA  
Thanks. I... you're a good friend.

At the mention of the word "friend", Tyfo lets out an involuntary smile.

TYFO  
You can pay me back by promising not to traumatize any more of the party staff.

CATRA  
I'll try my best.

Tyfo and Catra share a LAUGH, head into the Ballroom.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - BALLROOM - SPACE**

As they enter, they're met with the Star Siblings.

JEWELSTAR  
Where were you guys? We've been looking all over for you!

STARLA  
Did you see anything suspicious?

CATRA  
I thought I, um-- No. We didn't find anything yet.

TALLSTAR  
We haven't seen anything either. Though to be fair,  
some of us have been getting a bit _distracted_ \--

Starla leans in front of her sister, holding up a large, sparkly pink drink.

STARLA  
They put little umbrellas in all the drinks! Isn't that wonderful!?

Tallstar SIGHS with annoyance.

TYFO  
(to Star siblings)  
Do any of you know where Adora is?

TALLSTAR  
Oh... No, we thought she was with you guys--

A BEEPING erupts from all five of their transponders. Catra whips hers out first.

CATRA  
ADORA! She activated her transponder!

TALLSTAR  
She found the traitor!

SUDDENLY: The PA system BOOMS across the entire station.

KOSAK (O.S.)  
Hi everyone. So sorry to disrupt your lovely evening,  
but I'm afraid I actually have some terrible news.

Tyfo's grabs Catra's transponder from her.

TYFO  
She activated it in... _Kosak's_ conference room?

KOSAK (O.S.)  
It appears that we have a traitor onboard.

MURMURING from the party guests.

TYFO  
Uh oh.

KOSAK  
Catra of Etheria.

All at once, every single party guest SNAPS their attention to Catra.

Her face drops.

CATRA  
Wait-- what?

KOSAK  
New intel has revealed her attempts to infiltrate and overthrow our peaceful mission.  
She MUST be stopped at all costs, for the future of the Coalition.

TYFO  
Catra... we should leave. Now.

CATRA  
But-- It's not true--

KOSAK  
Whoever can apprehend her, and anyone assisting her, will be greatly rewarded.  
(chipper)  
Thanks!

Kosak's message cuts out, and the crowd slowly converges on Catra.

TYFO  
We _really_ need to move.

CATRA  
(to guests)  
He's-- he's lying! I would never do anything to--

Angry JEERS rise up throughout the room.

PARTY GUESTS  
Traitor!/ Etherian scum!/ Get her!

Some of the Coalition members charge towards them.

TYFO  
CATRA!

Tyfo grabs Catra's hand and drags her out of the room.

[THEME SONG]

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - HALLWAYS - SPACE**

Catra, Tyfo and the Star Siblings tear out into the hallway.

Tallstar breaks a nearby chair, uses one of the legs to secure the ballroom doors. Just in time--

POUNDING as the ballroom guests try to tear through.

TALLSTAR  
They really do NOT like traitors.

CATRA  
I'm not a traitor!

TYFO  
We know that. But them...

She gestures to the doors, SHAKING against the force

TYFO  
Any mention of "disrupting the peace", and they see red.  
Facts aside, what matters now is getting you out of here.

CATRA  
What about Adora?!

Tyfo's about to interject, but--

A handful of Coalition Soldiers appear out of nowhere. A few of them have long, intimidating STUN GUNS.

COALITION SOLDIER  
Stop right there! You can either come peacefully, or--

Tyfo doesn't hesitate: she throws a vicious punch at the soldier nearest to her.

The Star Siblings join in.

A flurry of punches and kicks.

One of the soldiers lunges at Catra with incredible force.

COALITION SOLDIER  
TRAITOR!

Furious, Catra SNAPS into action.

CATRA  
I'm not--

She side steps the soldier's attack. Grabs their arm, uses their own forward momentum to send them toppling to the floor.

CATRA  
A traitor!  
(to soldiers)  
LISTEN TO ME. We're all on the same side!

Another soldier charges her from behind.

Tyfo FLIES IN, knocks the soldier into a wall.

TYFO  
(to Catra)  
Save the speech, whiskers. These guys don't really do _listening_.

A dozen soldiers appear from around the corner, joining the fight.

More kicks. More punches. Catra's taking down soldiers two at a time. But it's not enough--

ZZZZZAP.

Starla's the first to go down. Two soldiers immediately slap a pair of restraints on her.

JEWELSTAR  
NO!

Jewelstar tries to intervene, but another ZAP from a stun gun takes him down just as easily.

Distracted, Tallstar gets hit as well.

The Star siblings are down.

Catra watches her unconscious friends get hauled off. She's about to make a push through the growing sea of Coalition soldiers, but Tyfo holds her back.

TYFO  
There's too many of them! Here--

She turns, easily wrestles a stun gun from a soldier trying to approach from behind.

A single ZAP, and he tumbles comically to the ground.

She twirls the weapon around expertly, holds it up towards the rest of the soldiers.

TYFO  
I'd stay VERY far back if I were you! Unlike you clowns,  
I actually know how to use this thing.

Catra joins her, flashing her claws. The soldiers grow visibly hesitant.

Catra and Tyfo back away from the soldiers slowly towards...

A door.

TYFO  
Through here, let's go!

Before exiting, Catra gives one last angry HISS at the soldiers, who are practically shaking.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - HALLWAYS - SPACE**

Catra and Tyfo sprint down a small, empty hallway.

Tyfo's having trouble keeping up in her long gown.

TYFO  
Wait. Give me a second--

She grips the bottom of her dress with both hands and TEARS it off with one clean rip.

TYFO  
There, much better!

Catra's still catching her breath off to the side.

TYFO  
They'll be expecting us at the West pod bay. If we keep taking the back hallways  
around the Arboretum, I think we can make it to the East pod bay and--

CATRA  
What are you talking about? We can't leave without getting Adora!

Catra holds up her transponder.

Tyfo hesitates, trying to select her words carefully.

TYFO  
Catra, I-- Adora's likely been captured already. It's too risky.

CATRA  
We have to try SOMETHING!?

TYFO  
You don't know the Coalition like I do. If they catch us....  
(beat)  
This isn't a rescue mission, this is an escape.

CATRA  
I'm not just going to run away.

TYFO  
We'll come back for them, I promise! But right now we have to look out for ourselves--

With no warning, Catra takes off, following the map on her transponder.

Tyfo GROANS--

TYFO

_Etherians._

\--and takes off after her.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - CONFERENCE ROOM - SPACE**

Catra and Tyfo leap through the doorway of the conference room, ready for battle. But--

The room is completely empty. Dimmed lights. A toppled over chair...

TYFO  
See. What'd I tell you? Now can we PLEASE go?!

CATRA  
Wait.

A FLASHING light from underneath the table. Catra reaches for it, holds it up. Adora's transponder.

CATRA  
They couldn't have taken her far.

TYFO  
I know how much Adora means to you, but-- Catra... I'm telling you, it's impossible.

CATRA  
What happened to no one gets left behind?

TYFO  
This is different. You're letting emotion cloud your judgment.

CATRA  
So WHAT?!

TYFO  
So that's how you end up DEAD--

Right at that moment, the conference doors FWOOSH open.

A SEA OF COALITION soldiers flood into the room. Drawing their weapons.

COALITION SOLDIER  
Open fire!

TYFO  
GET DOWN!

In one swift movement, Tyfo grabs Catra, leaps across the table, and flips it over into a makeshift barricade.

PLASMA RAYS rain down on them.

Catra ducks, avoiding exploding shrapnel.

COALITION SOLDIER  
Troop! Move in!

The soldiers hold their fire. March slowly towards the table, guns still at the ready.

One of the soldiers speaks into their walkie:

COALITION SOLDIER  
Last two traitors cornered. Should we just take 'em out, or do you  
want us to put 'em in the Brig with the blonde one?

At the mention of Adora, Catra SNAPS.

Tears in her eyes.

Pure, unhinged rage.

She SCREAMS.

Kicks the overturned table. It SOARS across the room.

Collides with the line of soldiers, toppling them over like dominoes.

Catra pounces onto the soldier with the walkie.

Rips his gun away from him, holds it to his face.

CATRA  
WHERE. IS. SHE?!

COALITION SOLDIER  
T--the B-b-b-b-Brig--

Catra fires off a warning shot into the ceiling.

Tyfo watches the scene play out, equally impressed and horrified.

COALITION SOLDIER  
(stammering)  
Down the hall, and take a left. Then a right. And then another right.  
Then it's the big red doors. If you hit the silver doors, you've gone too far--

CATRA  
(fake sweetness)  
Thank you kindly.

Catra SMACKS the soldier with the butt of her gun, knocking him out. She steps off of him and speeds out of the room.

CATRA  
(to Tyfo)  
Come on.

TYFO  
Catra... Catra, wait!

Tyfo grabs a gun from a GROANING, incapacitated soldier, and runs off.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - HALLWAYS - SPACE**

Tyfo catches up with Catra.

TYFO  
Just wait for one second and LISTEN to me!

They arrive at a fork: Tyfo gestures to the left.

TYFO  
There's an escape pod bay just down this hallway. The coast is completely clear.

Catra turns the right hallway, following the soldier's instructions.

TYFO  
This could be our only chance to get out of here!

Catra continues onwards, ignoring Tyfo and heading towards the red doors.

At the other end of the hallway, the THUNDERING of approaching footsteps.

Tyfo grabs Catra viciously by the collar.

TYFO  
The only thing that way is YOU getting CAPTURED! Or worse!

CATRA  
I can handle myself.

TYFO  
Ten soldiers are not the same thing as a _thousand!_

Catra pulls herself away from Tyfo. She primes her weapon, readying herself for battle.

TYFO  
A--And that soldier might have been lying. She's probably not even in there!

Catra starts to break down again. The soldier's footsteps growing LOUDER and LOUDER.

She walks towards them slowly, gun still drawn.

CATRA  
Then we'll look somewhere else! Even if we have to scour this entire ship,  
if I have to take out EVERY LAST soldier myself--

TYFO  
Can't you hear yourself? It's impossible!

CATRA  
I'm not going to just LEAVE her here!

TYFO  
THIS IS A SUICIDE MISSION!

FLASHES: The Velvet Glove. Glowing green eyes. Horde Prime. Adora holding an unconscious Catra.

CATRA  
SHE WOULD DO THE SAME FOR ME!

At the far end of the hall, past the red doors, the soldiers round the corner.

HUNDREDS OF THEM. Each and every one with glowing red eyes, lighting up the dimly lit hallway like a fire growing out of control.

Tyfo stares at them in horror.

TYFO  
They're chipped?! All of them...  
(shaking Catra)  
We need to go... don't you get it?! They're going to KILL YOU!

CATRA  
I don't care what happens to me... I'm nothing without her.

TYFO  
You think you're doing this for Adora?

The wall of soldiers passes the red doors. Growing closer and closer.

TYFO  
You're no good to her dead!

CATRA  
If it's so hopeless, then just LEAVE!

TYFO  
I can't do that.

CATRA  
WHY?!

Tyfo realizes the answer as she says it.

TYFO  
Because-- you're my FRIEND!

Catra's caught off guard.

TYFO  
And you're NOT nothing without Adora! You're strong and brave and... SO stubborn.  
(off chipped soldiers)  
I don't know what the Coalition is planning, but I think your entire planet is going to need you pretty soon!

Catra lowers her weapon.

TYFO  
Please. We can save her and everyone else, but we need to leave. RIGHT. NOW.

The soldiers are almost within firing range. It's now or never... fight or flight?

Catra stares straight ahead.

Lets her body go limp.

Her gun topples out of her fingers.

A river of tears.

Tyfo frantically grabs her, and the two of them sprint in the opposite direction.

A somber PIANO track fades in, covering everything.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - POD BAY - SPACE**

They tear into the pod bay.

A group of guards CRY OUT, startled.

Tyfo unloads her weapon without hesitation. The guards slump to the ground, unconscious.

She loads Catra into a tiny escape pod, climbs in with her.

Hits the TAKEOFF button.

**EXT. INTERNATIONAL COALITION - SPACE**

The tiny pod FIRES out of the loading bay like a bullet.

Tyfo wipes her forehead, relieved.

Catra watches out the window as the enormous station grows smaller and smaller...

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - MAIN BRIDGE - SPACE**

Sleek metal. LCD readouts.

Krull watches the escape pod shrink away into the black void of space.

KOSAK  
You're just... letting them escape? Why aren't we firing things at them?  
We could blow them out of the freaking sky!

KRULL  
No. Let them run.

His eyes FLASH red.

KRULL  
We will see them again. Very soon.

He turns.

A group of workers with glowing red eyes work together to load an unconscious Adora into a terrifying metal contraption.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - DAY**

The princesses and townsfolk work together to disassemble the unused party decorations. The Freedom Day festival banner falls to the ground.

Angella limps by slowly, trying to keep a steady pace despite needing crutches.

Glimmer teleports right next to her.

GLIMMER  
What are you doing out of bed?! Look at you, you're--

ANGELLA  
The banners all say "Freedom Day Festival". Freedom from what?

Glimmer HUFFS.

GLIMMER  
You KIND of missed a lot while you were gone! And I'll tell you all about it, IF you get back to bed--

Her mom doesn't stop walking forwards. Glimmer frowns.

GLIMMER  
Does this have something to do with what you were talking about? The... darkness you mentioned?

No answer.

GLIMMER  
Mom, what's going on?

ANGELLA  
(whispered)  
Something's coming...

GLIMMER  
I know, you said that already!

Angella stops suddenly, looks up into the sky. Staring off strangely at nothing.

ANGELLA  
No-- Something's _coming_.

Glimmer follows her gaze.

A BOOM from behind the clouds. Everyone else stops what they're doing and looks up.

A tiny pod breaks through the clouds.

GLIMMER  
Wow. You really can see the future.

ANGELLA  
It's not that simple.

The pod decelerates slowly as it falls gracefully at the edge of Bright Moon.

Glimmer lights up.

GLIMMER  
Adora and Catra are back!

She teleports away.

Angella stares at the pod with a troubled expression. Sensing something is terribly wrong.

Glimmer immediately teleports back to berate her mom, who's already trying to hobble towards the ship yard.

GLIMMER  
Go back to bed and get some rest!

She teleports away once again.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - SHIP YARD - DAY**

Glimmer teleports right in front of the landed escape pod.

Bow, Perfuma, Scorpia, Mermista and some of the other princesses are gathered as well to welcome back their friends.

The pod door CLANGS open.

Catra stumbles out.

GLIMMER  
Catra! How did the mission go?

Catra looks up. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She's slumped over, a physical embodiment of defeat.

Tyfo, stone-faced, steps out and joins Catra at her side.

BOW  
Where's Adora?

Catra tries to speak, but can't.

TYFO  
Adora's been captured. The Coalition has turned against us.

Shocked WHISPERS from the other princesses.

Angella limps into the shipyard. Watches as Glimmer and Bow embrace Catra and escort her off to the castle.

Angella's eyes go wide.

FLASHES: Catra, surrounded in smoke. SCREAMS of agony. Arms pulling on restraints. GLOWING. PURPLE LIGHT.

Bright Moon's castle, CRUMBLING AND BURNING.

**INT. BRIGHT MOON - ADORA's ROOM - DAY**

Catra paces through her room. Anxious, scattered.

Out of nowhere, she SCREAMS and kicks over a dresser. Some clothes topple out... Adora's old red jacket.

She picks it up gently.

Embraces it, trying to feel some piece of normalcy.

A KNOCK at the door. Catra throws the jacket aside.

GLIMMER (O.S.)  
Can I come in?

Glimmer steps into the room. Catra wipes her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she's been crying.

CATRA  
What do you want?

GLIMMER  
I was just passing by your room, and I-- I thought you could use a visit from a friend... or two?

From behind Glimmer, Melog slinks out.

CATRA  
Melog...

Her voice cracks with sadness. She kneels. Melog runs up to her and nuzzles her face.

CATRA  
I missed you, too.

Glimmer steps further into the room. Notices the toppled over dresser.

GLIMMER  
Tyfo explained everything that happened. I know it was hard, but you made the right decision.

CATRA  
She needed my help, and I just... ran away. And now she's--

Melog's mane and tail sag, turning a deep shade of blue.

Catra buries her face in her hands.

CATRA  
If anything happens to her--

She SNIFFLES.

GLIMMER  
Nothing's going to-- I...

Glimmer tries to find something comforting to say, but she can't.

She notices Adora's jacket in the pile of clothes. Her calm, collected facade shatters, and she starts to tear up as well.

She drops to the ground and pulls Catra into a tight hug.

GLIMMER  
We're going to get her back. We have to.

After a moment, Glimmer sits back. Wipes her eyes, tries to regain her composure.

GLIMMER  
We're having a big meeting in the war room in a little bit to figure out what to do.  
We could really use you there to help us plan our rescue mission?

Melog makes a PURRING noise, gives Catra a nudge.

CATRA  
Ok... I'll be there.

Catra nods, regaining some hope.

**INT. BRIGHT MOON - CORRIDOR - DAY**

Tyfo, still in her battle-fashioned sequined dress, wanders the Bright Moon hallways. Runs her hand along the exquisite castle walls, entranced.

Catra and Melog emerge from around a corner.

CATRA  
There you are. We're having a meeting with everyone in a few minutes, and--

TYFO  
This place is FANTASTIC! I can see why you wanted to get back here so badly!

CATRA  
Yeah, it's...

She looks out the window: The idyllic, forest landscape of Etheria.

CATRA  
Perfect.

TYFO  
Are you... ok?

Melog wraps their body around Catra, supporting her.

TYFO  
Look, everything that happened up there, I'm sorry, I was--

CATRA  
No. You were right. I was putting us in danger... I can't fight a whole army by myself.

She SIGHS.

CATRA  
Anyone else would have just left me there... if it wasn't for you, I--

TYFO  
(cutting her off)  
Adora's a lucky girl. When we get her back, I'll make sure to tell her that myself.

Melog jumps up onto Tyfo, embracing her.

TYFO  
Whoah!

CATRA  
Sorry, they're um... that's Melog.

Tyfo LAUGHS, enjoying Melog's affection.

CATRA  
Thank you. For not giving up on me.

TYFO  
It's what friends are for, right?

SUDDENLY: Angella appears. She's limping as fast as she can. Eyes wide with primal fear.

ANGELLA  
CATRA!

CATRA  
Angella? Um, hi-- What's going on?

ANGELLA  
There's no time to explain!

Angella hurls her crutches aside, practically collapses onto Catra.

CATRA  
What!? I--

She grabs Catra's hand. A SWIRLING cloud of black and purple smoke shoots out from Angella. The Otherside RUNESTONE.

ANGELLA  
I've seen it all. Everything's going to be up to you.

CATRA  
What's going to be up to me?!

Suddenly, both their eyes turn black.

Tyfo watches the scene unfold.

TYFO  
Um... is this normal?

The smoke FUNNELS into Catra's eyes. Purple electricity SPARKS out from her body, incredible power flowing through her.

She YELPS, throws her head back--

FLASHES: Arms pulling on restraints. Plasma rifles firing. Glowing red eyes. KRULL.

CATRA  
AH! WHAT WAS THAT?

Angella, collapses to the ground.

The BLACK STAFF of the Otherside Rune appears in Catra's hands. She SCREAMS.

CATRA  
What did you do to me?!

ANGELLA  
You're the only one who can save them--

Glimmer teleports next to them.

GLIMMER  
You guys are late for the meeting... Mom! What happened?!

She notices Catra has the staff.

GLIMMER  
She gave you the rune stone?

CATRA  
I don't know! I--

The staff dissipates, returning to her body.

FLASHES: Metal in earth. Clouds dispersing.

CATRA  
Something... really bad is coming?

She snaps her attention out the window. As if on cue, A HUGE, METAL SHIP crashes through the clouds.

It touches down with a heavy THUD at the border of Bright Moon.

TYFO  
It's the Coalition. They followed us back here!

Glimmer smirks.

GLIMMER  
They obviously don't know what they're up against.

She tries to produce magic from her fists, but it just fizzles out.

GLIMMER  
Um... Why isn't my magic working?

CATRA  
They have technology that--

A BRIGHT RED BEAM of light suddenly forms around Glimmer and Angella.

CATRA  
NO!

Before being teleported away, Angella locks eyes with Catra. Gives her a weak, reassuring smile.

The red light FLASHES. In the blink of an eye, they're both gone.

FLASHES from the Bright Moon war room: All the other princesses suffer a similar fate. Perfuma, Scorpia, Frosta, Mermista. Even Netossa, Spinnerella, Entrapta.

Anyone elementally connected to the magic of Etheria... gone.

ABOVE BRIGHT MOON: The Moonstone PULSES red. Falling under the control of the Coalition.

A BOOMING VOICE, seemingly coming from everywhere.

KRULL (O.S.)  
Etherians.

TYFO  
Krull...

KRULL (O.S.)  
Your magic is useless. We have your princesses.  
We have your hero. _She-Ra._

Catra SCOWLS.

KRULL (O.S.)  
Resistance is pointless. Civilians will surrender.  
Dissenters will be _exterminated_.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - COALITION SHIP - DAY**

Hundreds of red-eyed soldiers pour out of Krull's flagship. Guns drawn, marching in unison.

KRULL (O.S.)  
Know that your planet's sacrifice is all part of the greater good.  
For the safety of the universe.

The soldiers storm the villages surrounding Bright Moon.

A few citizens flee.

But most surrender, letting the soldiers cart them off to who knows where.

KRULL (O.S.)  
The Intergalactic Coalition thanks you for your cooperation.

**INT. COAlITION FLAGSHIP - BATTERY ROOM - DAY**

A group of workers load a struggling Glimmer into a LARGE DEVICE, a cylindrical tube with a glass front.

Locks her arms and legs with metal restraints. SLAMS the door shut.

Beside her in a semi-circle, all the other princesses in similar containers. Including--

GLIMMER  
ADORA!

She's barely conscious. Eyes fluttering open and closed.

ADORA  
Glimmer?

COALITION SOLDIER  
Fire up the machine!

All at once, the machines pulse RED.

Every single princess writhes in pain. Their color practically being SUCKED away... their magic being STOLEN.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - COALITION SHIP - DAY**

Enormous cannons CHARGE...

And FIRE pure magical energy towards Bright Moon's castle. An entire wing EXPLODES.

**INT. COALITION FLAGSHIP - MAIN BRIDGE - DAY**

Krull faces out the front of his ship, watching the destruction with a neutral, unmoving face.

Kosak's at his side, practically dancing with glee.

KOSAK  
Look how powerful that freaking blast was, holy cow!  
Those ladies sure have a lot of magic in 'em, huh?  
  


KRULL  
Fire it again.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - DAY**

Tyfo, Catra and a sea of castle guards flee the castle.

Catra stops, turns back.

Stares up at her favourite place in the world. Her new home, the place where she was going to live forever, where she was going to start a family...

Burning to the ground.

TYFO  
Catra! What are you doing? We need to RUN!

The cannon FIRES again.

A tower EXPLODES right in front of them.

Tyfo pulls Catra away just in time as the tower crashes down to the ground.

The two of them, and the rest of the survivors of the attack, run for their lives.

**INT. COALITION FLAGSHIP - MAIN BRIDGE - DAY**

Krull leans in, speaking into his small microphone.

KRULL  
The age of Etheria... is over.

CUT TO BLACK.


End file.
